


Anchor Me

by kenezbian



Series: Kenezbian's Vampire AU [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-13 05:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Gavin learn some important things about themselves and along the way, the coven grows closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ray’s eyes followed Gavin as he paced the floor, footsteps quickening with each passing minute. “Gav, please calm down. Everything’s going to be fine.”

He shook his head. “Ray, I don’t know how to feel about this. Your instincts are so different from mine, what if you—”

Ray stood up. “It’s Joel and Geoff. Joel said he trusts me, and Geoff won’t take any bullshit. You know that.” He reached for Gavin’s hand and clasped it between both of his. “You don’t need to worry.”

Gavin’s hand trembled, but he nodded. “Geoff’s coming up the stairs now, I guess we don’t have a choice.”

The door opened without a knock, and Ray turned to say hi but coughed instead. “Holy mother of God, Geoff, you stank.”

Geoff guffawed as he and Joel walked into the kitchen. “That never gets old.”

“Burnie almost cried when I told him he stunk.” Gavin laughed.

Geoff shrugged. “Ain’t me that stinks, it’s Joel and his gross venom.”

“If it weren’t for my ‘gross venom,’ Ray would’ve eaten you by now.” He turned to the young vampire and winked. “You ready?”

Ray nodded. “Anything to get that smell out of my nose. Goddamn.” He waved his hand in front of his nose and held out his arm.

Joel looked to Geoff and nodded, and Geoff backed into the kitchen while Joel walked around the counter and slid his teeth across Ray’s forearm.

Ray shrieked and Gavin was instantly on him, pressing his head into his chest and petting his hair, tutting and cooing at him.

Geoff frowned. “Well  _that’s_  gross.”

“It’s typical behavior. Gavin is the elder of the two and Ray was turned specifically to be his mate. Instincts are making him protective, and we can’t do shit about it.” Joel shrugged.

“It’s disgusting.”

Ray’s wails were calming down, and Gavin’s whispers were trailing off. Joel stood protectively in the area between the kitchen and the living room, and puffed up slightly when Ray took a deep breath.

“Oh, that’s better.” He took a step back out  of Gavin’s embrace, and stared at Geoff. “Wow. Humans smell good.”

Gavin looked at Joel, and the older man raised an eyebrow. They turned to Geoff and he shrugged.

The three of them turned back to Ray and he stared at them. “What?”

“What do you mean, ‘what’?!” Gavin flailed. “You should be going NUTS right now!”

Ray shook his head. “I’m fine. I mean, he smells fucking delicious, but I don’t want him.”

Joel’s jaw dropped. “That’s bullshit.”

“Why would I lie?!” Ray frowned.

Gavin slid his arm around Ray’s waist. “Shh, calm down. This is just really unexpected.”

Geoff shrugged. “Look, guys, I was only stopping by on my way to get some steaks for the grill. You should stop by later, if you’re feeling up to it.” He tugged at Joel’s sleeve. “Need a lift?”

Joel nodded. “Yeah. Listen,” he said, turning to Gavin, “you text me if you’re planning on going  to that party tonight. Gonna be a lot of humans there.”

“Joel, calm down, I’m fine,” Ray whined.

Gavin elbowed him. “I’ll just tell you right now, we’re going to stop by once it gets dark.” He raised an eyebrow, and Joel nodded.

The two older men walked out the door and made sure they were in the car before they spoke aloud, knowing the other vampires might overhear.

“I don’t like it,” Joel said. “Never seen a vampire act like that. Even Miles had instinct trouble after I marked him and that kid can hide almost anything.”

Geoff nodded. “By the time they show up at my place, most of the people should be gone. It’ll be just me, Griffon, Millie, and whoever else decides to hang out that long.”

Joel chewed his lip as he thought. “I’m thinking we should call Miles and Monty, have them there just in case.”

“Kara too?”

“Couldn’t hurt. And we’ll let the humans know the situation. Don’t want anyone getting into something they don’t want to.” Joel started tapping his feet against the floorboards.

Geoff side-eyed him. “Joel, don’t keep shit from me. This is my family and my property.”

Joel shook his head. “I have a feeling we’re gonna catch hell.”


	2. Chapter 2

The party died down almost completely. Most of the humans had left, and the remaining people (Griffon, Millie, Michael, and Lindsay) knew Ray was coming.

Miles and Monty sat at the picnic table, sketching out things for Rwby, while Kara and Lindsay talked clothes with Millie on the deck. Griffon, Geoff, Joel, and Michael were standing around the dying barbecue, sipping beers and talking softly.

“So he really didn’t make a move?” Michael frowned. “Seems wrong.”

Joel shook his head. “It’s got me stumped. I can’t possibly figure out what it is.”

“Think we should be worried?” Griffon asked, looking over her shoulder at Millie.

Joel shook his head. “Cautious, yes. Worried, no. He did well when I brought over that human blood last week, managed to fight off his instincts and not screw Gavin in front of me. I trust him.”

Monty’s head snapped up, and Geoff caught the movement out of the corner of his eye. “Everything alright?” he called to him.

“They’re almost here. About a block away.” A breeze blew and Monty sniffed at it. “They went hunting. Smells like cows.”

“Good,” Joel muttered, then turned to Griffon. “Take Millie in the house.”

“But you said—” Griffon started.

Joel interrupted her with his hand on her wrist. “Just in case. Better safe than sorry. Don’t want her getting scared.”

Griffon nodded once and walked away, scooping up Millie off the porch and walking inside. Lindsay and Kara joined the guys at the barbeque, and Kara looped her arm into Joel’s.

He stared at their intertwined limbs. “What are you doing?”

She smiled. “Just being friendly.”

“Be less friendly.” He unhooked her arm.

She frowned. “Joel, you don’t have to be such a jerk.”

“What’s he done now?” Gavin walked through the gate and shut it behind him.

“Just being a cold idiot. Where’s Ray?” Kara asked, looking around.

Gavin rolled his eyes. “Idiot insisted on jumping the fence. He’s over by Monty.”

“You asshole, you weren’t supposed to tell!” Ray appeared at the top of the 6-foot fence and hopped over like it was nothing. “You ruined my entrance.”

“Ray, this is your first human party. You’re not allowed to have an entrance.” Monty smirked. “Besides, who were you planning on fooling? The vampires all knew you were there anyway.”

Ray’s eyes darted up to the humans at the barbecue and smiled. “Hi guys!”

Michael smiled. “Well, look at you. Don’t look half bad.” He walked over and shook his hand.

The vampire smirked and shook his head. “You look good enough to eat.” He leaned in and sniffed a little. “Unmarked. Not bad.”

Michael pointed at him and turned to Joel. “Really?”

Joel shrugged.

Gavin walked over to the barbecue and gave Lindsay a hug. “How’s life?”

“You know how it is, working, eating, sleeping, being human.” She shrugged and rubbed her arms. “The breeze is chilly tonight.”

The wind shifted directions, and Ray followed it with his nose. “Oh shit, what’s that?” he mumbled, leaning into it.

Michael raised an eyebrow. “What’s what?”

Monty turned to stare at the two men, and stood up, muscles tensed. “Ray?” he said, quietly, and the rest of the vampires turned to stare at him.

Ray’s eyes were shifting around, almost as if sizing up the vampires around him, finally settling on Joel. Gavin swallowed and leaned into Lindsay. “Are you marked?” he whispered.

“Yes, by Joel. Why?” she asked.

“Stay behind me. Don’t make any sudden movements.”

“Gavin, what’s going on?” she asked, backing away.

“Stop moving. Stop talking. Just stop,” Gavin whispered, moving slowly in front of her.

“Is he hunting me?” she squeaked. Her heart was pounding, and she began hyperventilating.

Joel whipped his head around and stared at the girl. “Lindsay, SHUT UP.”

The moment Joel broke eye contact with Ray, the latter jumped forward onto the picnic table, then over Michael’s head, the force of his jump pushing the table back.

Gavin shoved Lindsay towards the door. “Get in the house. Lock the door behind you. Stay away from windows. GO,” he shouted, and she ran off.

Ray landed on one knee and watched Joel run towards him, and tried to leap-frog off his shoulders, but Joel grabbed his wrist and slammed him into the ground.

“HE’S A BRUTE,” Monty shouted, racing forward and jumping on Ray’s back, putting a knee into it and pressing his palms into his shoulderblades.

Michael backed into the fence and watched helplessly as the other vampires descended on the snarling screaming Ray, each taking a limb and pressing him into the dirt. Gavin ran up and started pacing around. “Don’t hurt him, don’t  hurt him!” he whined.

“Don’t  _hurt_  him? He was hunting Lindsay!” Michael stepped forward and got up into Gavin’s face. “This is your fault!”

“My fault? It wasn’t me, it was Ray!” Gavin shouted, standing on his tiptoes and puffing out his chest.

“You did this to him!” Michael said, shoving the skinny vampire backwards.

“Shut up, both of you!” Geoff stepped between the two men. “Michael, you already made amends with Gavin about this, don’t you dare bring it up, especially at a time like this. And you,” he said, pointing at Gavin, “calm your fucking tits, Ray is going to be fine.”

“LET ME GOOOOOOOO,” Ray whined, voice muffled by the lawn under him.

Miles elbowed him in the ribs. “QUIET.”

“FUCK YOU,” Ray piped up, and Monty twisted his knee, causing Ray to scream.

“DON’T HURT HIM!” Gavin hollered.

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO ME.” The younger vampires cringed at Joel’s loud voice, but kept quiet.

Joel cleared his throat. “Monty, what do we do?”

“Sit here until he calms down.” Monty flailed, nearly thrown off by Ray’s struggles, and held him by the neck. “KNOCK IT OFF.”

“And then?” Geoff asked warily.

“And then we try to figure out what makes Lindsay special.”

Ray bucked again and managed to get Monty off him, then tore his arms from Miles’ and Kara’s grips, kicked Joel away from his legs, and started running towards the house.

“STOP,” Joel shouted, and Ray froze in his tracks. The rest of the vampires raced around him and made a wall between him and the house.

Ray turned to Joel and puffed up. “You gonna stop me, old man?” he taunted, holding out his arms. Joel took a step closer and snorted.

Geoff shoved Michael towards them. “Go on then,” he whispered.

“The fuck am I supposed to do?! He’s gonna rip my arms off!” Michael shook his head. “No way.”

“Stick up for Lindsay. She’s a member of our coven, she is your mate. It’s against vampire code to kill mates.” Geoff pushed him again. “This is on you.”

Michael coughed and walked up, passing Joel and standing a few feet from Ray. “You  _will_  leave Lindsay alone.”

Ray laughed. “Fuck you, human. Who are you to tell me who I can hunt?”

“Lindsay is a member of our coven.”

“What coven? You’re an unmarked meal.” Ray raised an eyebrow. “You don’t even like vampires.”

“But Lindsay bares the same mark as you, she is SAFE.” Michael did his best to mimic Joel’s voice, but Ray just laughed.

“Blood like hers is a precious commodity. I want it.”

“She is  _mine_. She is my  _mate_. You will  _not_  touch her.” Michael took a couple steps closer.

“Prove it. Prove to me you want her protected.” Ray crossed his arms.

“What do you want?”

“Let me mark you.”

“RAY, NO!” Gavin shouted, lunging forward. Miles and Kara grabbed his elbows and held him back, and Joel held up his hand.

Michael sighed. “And you’ll be satisfied with that?”

“Yes.” Ray took a step towards Michael. “Come to me.”

Michael looked at Joel, and Joel nodded. “I’ll be right here. I won’t let anything happen.”

“If he bites and poisons me, kill me.”

“MICHAEL!” Gavin wailed.

Joel nodded. “You have my word.”

“NO!”

Michael rolled up the sleeve on his hoodie and stepped forward. Ray leaned in and clasped his hand, lifting his wrist to his nose and drawing a deep breath.

“This is a scent I will miss,” he mumbled, and bared his teeth. He carefully pulled his teeth across the skin, and snarled at the smell. “There. We’re in agreement.”

Michael pulled his arm back and stared at it, running his fingers over the skin. “Well, that’s that,” he mumbled, sighing.

Ray’s eyes clouded over and he shook his head. “No, no, no,” he whined, covering his eyes. “No, this is wrong.”

“He’s coming down,” Monty said, stepping forward and grabbing Ray by the elbow. “We’re going for walk.”

“Me too,” Gavin said, shaking off Kara and Miles.

Monty glared at him. “GO HOME. Ray and I will meet you there.”

Gavin scoffed, and Monty led Ray out of the gate. “Are you just going to let him treat me like this?” he asked, turning to Joel.

“YES. GO THE FUCK HOME.” Joel pointed out of the gate and Gavin huffed, walking away. “And don’t pull any shit, Monty _will_  know and he  _will_  tell me.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “Michael, go check on Lindsay.”

“What about Ray and Gavin?” Geoff asked.

Joel huffed. “They’re both quarantined until we figure this shit out. Meeting tomorrow, conference room. All non-quarantined vampires and affected humans will attend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Joel walked into the conference room and sat down at the head of the table. He scanned the room - Miles, Kara, and Monty; the Ramseys (minus Millie), the Joneses, and Burnie and Jack.

He heaved a sigh. “Burnie, Jack, you’re aware of the situation with Ray, yes?”

The men nodded, and Jack held up his hand. “I’m not sure what being a brute hunter is, could someone—”

Monty knocked on the big table. “A brute is the rarest of the four types of hunters, and it’s the most dangerous. I’ve known a few, they’re typically bigger males, I’m surprised it came out in Ray.” He cleared his throat. “You’re all familiar with The Hulk - he’s directly based off a brute. You give them a target and they’ll do anything to get to it, I saw one in the 30’s take out a brick wall once.”

“He said Lindsay was special. What does that mean?” Michael leaned forward.

“Brutes have limited tastes. Stealths and camo’s will usually hunt whatever, and teases have preferences, but brutes will only hunt one type of prey. Might be as wide as ‘women,’ might be as small as ‘blue-eyed blondes with type O positive.’ The only time they’ll hunt outside of it is pure necessity.” Monty frowned.

Geoff raised his hand. “I called Ray last night, asked him to tell me everything he got from the experience. Monty’s corroborated my info, we decided it’s gotta be her blood type. She’s A negative and she’s the only one at the company with it.”

Burnie nodded. “So potentially she’s the only one at risk. I’m sorry Lindsay, I don’t mean—”

She waved her hand. “Burnie, it’s alright. I know you don’t mean it like that.”

Monty knocked again. “I found out the first blood I brought to his place was A negative;  his type. It’s why he was able to suppress his instincts the next time he drank, it didn’t  _do_ anything for him.”

Joel scratched his head. “Brutes require extra quarantining and special exposure training. Under any other circumstances I would do my best to help Gavin but they’re mates, and I’ve already had to scold him for not being harsh enough on Ray. Suggestions?”

Burnie cleared his throat. “I understand Ray’s been doing his work from home. Is there any reason this can’t continue?”

“Absolutely not,” Jack returned, “unless he dies of a broken heart.”

Burnie stood up. “Then all that’s left is personal business between you guys. Thanks for the update.” He walked out and shut the door behind him.

“Jack, anything you’d like to add?” Geoff asked him.

The bearded man shook his head. “Achievement Hunter isn’t suffering at all without him being physically in the office, and if he keeps doing what he’s contracted to do then I don’t see why the extended time would be bad.”

Geoff nodded. “Thanks Jack, you can go.”

He walked out, shutting the door again. Joel pursed his lips. “Geoff, Griffon, any damage to your property last night?”

“Aside from a few missing patches in my lawn, no. It’s nothing a little grass seed won’t fix, and I know a certain smarmy Brit that’s gonna do the work.” Geoff turned to Griffon and they smiled at each other.

“And Millie’s alright?”

“She was fast asleep, didn’t hear a thing, thank goodness.” Griffon wiped a fake bead of sweat from her brow.

Joel looked around the room. “So now the question remains, what to do about the boys?”

Griffon raised her hand. “Our studio apartment is still furnished for Gavin. Geoff and I would be willing to take him, if someone else took on Ray.”

The vampires looked around at each other for a moment, and finally Kara cleared her throat. “I have experience with mates needing to be separated. I’d be willing to take Ray officially but I’m not strong enough to do it alone. Even without his instincts it’s too much.”

“Monty and I are working our tails off for Rwby, I’d be willing to help when I can but it’s not gonna be much from either of us.” Miles shrugged. “Joel?”

“I’m in-between things at the moment, I could be more helpful. And we can’t shut Gavin completely out either, just because he can’t be the primary babysitter doesn’t mean he can’t be there or assist.” He nodded. “Kara, do you want to stay at Ray’s?”

She shook her head. “He should come to my place. Staying at the shared residence might make the separation worse.”

“Then it’s settled.” He looked over at the Joneses. “You’re awfully quiet. Anything  you’d like to say?”

“I called Ray last night, he apologized profusely. Told him that I wouldn’t accept it until he could do it in person.” Lindsay heaved a sigh. “I know I can’t really be mad at him because instincts are uncontrollable, but that was terrifying.”

Michael reached over and took her hand. “Lindsay, I will never ever let anything happen to you. You know that.”

“Oh, Michael’s mark,” Miles said, pointing. “That’s what I keep smelling.”

Monty nodded. “Venom from a coven member that isn’t the alpha isn’t as nasty as an outsider’s venom, but yes, Michael definitely does smell different than the rest of the humans.”

“I think it’s important we leave it for now. Any mark is better than no mark,” he said, turning to Michael, “and based on the agreement you made with him, exchanging it for mine might not be well received.”

Michael nodded, keeping his mouth shut.

Joel rose from the table. “Alright. Gavin is going with the Ramseys, Ray is going with Kara, and Michael is keeping Ray’s mark. Anything else?”

The people around the table shook their heads, and Joel nodded. “Class dismissed.”


	4. Chapter 4

Geoff, Joel, and Kara stood in the parking lot, looking up at the apartment building.

“Kara, what should we expect when we go in?” Joel asked quietly.

“They’re not gonna be happy, that’s for sure. Gavin will probably be more opposed to the separation than Ray because of his mate instincts, but I wouldn’t be surprised if Ray challenges us a little today.”

“Agreed. Geoff?” Joel turned to his friend.

He shrugged. “The vampires I knew weren’t mates. Kara’s the go-to on this.”

Joel scratched his head. “You sure you don’t want to call Monty or Miles or someone?”

Kara shook her head. “You’re the alpha, I’m the new caretaker, and Geoff is here to take Gavin to his place. Too many cooks ruin the broth.”

Joel sighed. “Alright then, up we go.”

Kara led the way, walking up the stairs slowly, making sure to stomp a little so the others heard her coming. She wasn’t surprised when the door opened as they approached.

“Hey guys,” Gavin said, smiling. “Nice to see some faces.”

Kara giggled and walked past him into the apartment, the others following. “Well, we’ve got some good news; your quarantine is over.”

Ray perked up from the couch. “Really? I can leave again?”

She frowned. “I meant Gavin. You’re gonna need some extra time. I’m sorry Ray.”

Joel and Geoff hovered in the kitchen as Kara and Gavin walked in to sit next to Ray.

“Well, that’s not so bad. It’s not like Ray and I don’t mind spending time together or anything.” Gavin wrapped his arm around Ray’s shoulders. “We just need to work harder on conditioning him, right?”

Joel looked at Geoff and they both nodded, and Joel leaned on the counter. “Gavin, the conditioning Ray needs is something we don’t think you can give him.”

Gavin looked around the room. “But you guys are here to help, right? We’re gonna work together now because of what happened?” His eyes settled on Kara, and she slowly shook her head.

He turned to Joel. “Is that why you came here? You’re going to take him from me, is that it?”

“I don’t want to fight, Gavin. Ray is a brute. Brutes need extra special care and you weren’t disciplining him enough as it was. Kara is going to take over.”

Gavin stood up. “You’re a real prick, coming into  _my_  home and telling me what you’re gonna do with  _my_  mate.”

“I’M SITTING RIGHT HERE,” Ray called out, and Kara poked him once in the knee.

“I told you, I don’t want to fight and I’m not going to. This is how it has to be. Ray is going to go home with Kara and you’re going to go home with Geoff and that’s the end of it.” He stood up straight. “I’ll give you a couple minutes to pack a few things and say goodbye. We’ll come back tomorrow for the rest.”

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “Absolutely not. I’m not going anywhere and neither is he.”

“Gavin.” Ray’s voice was timid. “Maybe it’s better.”

“Ray, stay out of it.” Gavin waved a hand behind him.

Ray stood and turned Gavin by the shoulder to face him. “Are you forgetting I hunted Lindsay? She’s Michael’s wife and one of our best friends. I’ll never forgive myself for that, or for what I said to Michael about her.”

“But it’s not nearly as bad as you think,” Gavin said, cupping his face. “Your instincts flared, it’s normal.”

Ray’s lip quivered. “I marked Michael. I  _marked_  him. We all had an agreement that we’d never mark him against his will and  _I did_. Gavin, I don’t trust myself.”

“But you trust me, right? And I’m here. I’ll always be here. I’m your mate.”

The younger vampire looked at Joel. “It’s  _because_  we’re mates, isn’t it? He’s not giving me what I need because of his instincts.”

“My instincts are FINE.” Gavin growled. “It’s you arseholes that are wrong.”

Ray turned to the blonde behind him. “Kara, can we go for a walk until Gavin leaves?”

Gavin pushed Ray aside and stood between them. “Ray, you are NOT GOING ANYWHERE.”

“LET ME PASS.” Ray stood on his tiptoes.

Geoff tried to get into the living room but Joel held him back. “Let them fight.” He motioned over Kara and they watched.

“YOU ARE STAYING WITH ME.”

“YOU CANNOT ORDER ME AROUND.”

“I AM YOUR CARETAKER.”

“KARA IS MY CARETAKER AND YOU HAVE GONE INSANE. LET ME PASS.”

Geoff winced as their voices grew louder, and he covered his ears.

“I WILL NOT LET YOU LEAVE ME FOR HER.” Gavin’s chest puffed out like a bird.

Ray shook his head. “Gavin, listen to yourself. You already have me as a mate, I could never leave you. I don’t  _want_  to leave you. I have to, otherwise we won’t be able to live our lives properly. Please, Gavin.”

“NO.” Gavin frowned deeply.

Ray snarled and grabbed Gavin’s wrist in an attempt to pull him aside. “MOVE.”

“I AM OLDER THAN YOU.”

“I AM YOUR  MATE, I AM YOUR EQUAL, YOU WILL MOVE BEFORE I MAKE YOU.”

Gavin laughed. “You can’t hurt me.”

Ray twisted Gavin’s arm around until he felt it resist the movement, and Gavin winced. “I don’t want to hurt you but I can and I will. You might be older than me but I’m a brute. Now let me go.”

“NO.”

Ray jerked Gavin’s arm and a wretched “snap” echoed through the apartment. Gavin shrieked and felt to his knees, clutching his arm to his chest.

Ray sobbed once, then collected himself and looked to Kara. “Can we go? Please?”

She nodded, and Ray gingerly stepped around Gavin and she wrapped her arm around his shoulders as best she could as they walked out.

Geoff snuck off into the bedroom and Joel walked around to Gavin. “Let me see.”

“FUCK OFF, THIS IS YOUR FAULT.” Gavin tried to move his arm and wailed. “Motherfucker broke my elbow ‘cause of you.”

Joel rolled his eyes. “Your instincts are running high and you’re in pain. I’m going to forgive your bullshit. Let me see your damn arm.”

“NO.”

“You can either let me put your elbow back into place or I can break your neck and sever your spine and have Geoff throw you in his shed and you can lay there in the dark with your thoughts for a week while your nerves regrow.” Joel crossed his arms.

“It’s not a shed, it’s a studio apartment!” Geoff shouted from the bedroom.

“Your arm, please.” Joel held out his hand, and Gavin let out a grumbly sigh as he stood up and lifted his arm out gingerly for Joel to see.

“Yup, that elbow’s broken. Seems like a clean break though, bones heal more quickly than nerves, it’ll only be a couple days. I’m gonna align the bones on three, ready? One—”

Gavin shouted when Joel popped the bone back into place. “You said three,” he whined.

“I lied.” He reached down and pulled off Gavin’s belt, then looped it around his wrist and fastened it around his neck. “There, this’ll be good enough til I can get back to my place, I have a sling you can use.”

Geoff walked out with a backpack. “Here, I took the liberty of grabbing you some clothes. Let’s go.”

Gavin moaned and whined as they walked out the door. “Stop cryin’ or I’ll have Joel knock the wind out of you,” Geoff threatened

“Joel—”

“HE SAID KNOCK IT OFF.” Joel turned and pointed a finger in Gavin’s face. “You brought this on your damn self and I refuse to try to talk to you until your fucking brain clears.”

Gavin shut his mouth and frowned deeply.

“There’s a good boy.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kara’s house was a lot quieter than his place, and Ray sighed. He missed the general apartment building noises around him.

He heard her car pull up, and listened to her shoes click up the sidewalk before her keys jingled in the door. “Ray, I’m home, and I brought lunch!”

He walked into her kitchen and stared at the cooler. “Animal?”

“Human.” She opened it and handed him a pack. “It’s A positive. Joel and I both think that it’s close enough that it’ll help keep your instincts satisfied without making them flare. We’re gonna try it for a couple days and then bring in something with Lindsay’s scent, see what happens.”

Ray nodded and drained the pack, then handed the empty to Kara. “When do we start sunlight training?”

“Not til next week.” She tossed the empty into the cooler and shut it. “Gavin’s still quarantined. He’s getting better but he’s still pretty angry.”

“And I can’t see him until he’s over it, right?” Ray’s eyes were glassy.

She pulled him in for a hug. “Sweetie, it’s gonna be okay. In my last coven we had to separate a pair because of dominance issues. Once he calms down he can come see you all he wants.”

“I don’t understand it, Kara. He was never like this before I was turned. And why didn’t I go crazy?”

She leaned back, still hovering in his grasp, and cocked her head. “You know, I think you have the benefit here. You were a human when you met and you were turned to be his mate. You don’t know what it’s like to not have one so your feelings didn’t change, really - they just got stronger.”

“Meanwhile Gavin has to go through instinct flare-ups and emotions he’s not familiar with,” Ray added, catching on. “And since no one else in the coven has a mate, we’re all kinda flying by the seat of our pants.”

“Exactly.” She patted his shoulder. “So how are you feeling?”

Ray frowned. “Tingly. Not quite instinct-y but still a little on edge. It’s more than with whatever Joel brought me before but not nearly like the A negative I had.”

“Good!” She smiled widely. “If this works like I think it might, then you can get registered with the donor bank for weekly supplements like Monty.”

He sat at the kitchen table. “I never wanted to eat people.”

She sat across from him and held his hand. “Ray, I know this is hard, but remember, your coven is here for you. All of us. And even though we might not all show it, it hurts us to see our family in pain.”

“Rooster Teeth really is a group of misfits, isn’t it?” Ray whispered. “A human business that moonlights as a coven of vampires that don’t know how to interact with each other.”

Kara shrugged. “Better than being alone, isn’t it?”

“How long was it, between your last coven and this one?”

“Couple years.” She swallowed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “It’s hard being on your own. I don’t know how Monty did it for so long.”

“Do you talk to anyone anymore?”

“I’m the only one that switched to synth. They’re the sort that thinks they’re better than everyone because they hunt the ‘true prey’.” She rolled her eyes at the words. “Good riddance. I’m much happier now.”

Ray smiled weakly. “I’m glad you’re my caretaker.”

She patted his hand. “I’m glad you came willingly. I was afraid you were going to fight me.”

“I knew Gavin wasn’t being his normal self. It’s alright. I know it’s for the best and what’s a couple months when we have three centuries?” He sighed. “I do miss him though.”

She checked her watch and stood up. “Oh, shit, I’m gonna be late for a meeting. Listen, sweetie, tonight’s the podcast and I’m gonna be late getting home. There’s another pack in the cooler for you for later, and some synth in the fridge if you’re still thirsty.” She leaned over and kissed his forehead. “See you later.”

She walked out the door and locked it behind her. Ray slumped in his chair and heaved a great sigh.


	6. Chapter 6

Geoff knocked gently on the studio apartment door. “Gav? Can I come in?”

There was silence on the other side. He checked the knob; it was unlocked. He cracked the door and peeked inside.

The apartment was dark, and dust motes floated in the early morning light that streamed in. He frowned and opened the door further. “Gavino?”

“Nnngh.” The moan was quiet and came from the large beanbag in the corner.

Geoff walked in and sighed at the musty air. “I know you’re quarantined but that’s no reason to hide like an asshole. You know you’re allowed in the house.” He opened the windows to let in some air and sunshine. “You could come play Minecraft or something.”

Gavin grunted. “…miss Ray,” he mumbled.

“I know, man, but you were being a dick.” Geoff looked in his mini-fridge and rolled his eyes. “How long have you been out of synth?”

There was a vague movement that Geoff interpreted as a shrug. “Dunno.”

He walked to the beanbag and flopped onto the side, uprooting the vampire onto the floor. “Come on, asshat, get up. We’re going to get you some food and then you’re coming to the office.”

“No.”

“I’m not asking, I’m telling. Get up.”

Gavin looked up at him, eyes dim and sunken into his face. “Will Ray be there?”

Geoff took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then stood up from the beanbag. “You’re obviously not ready for human interaction. I’ll have Griffon restock your fridge.”

He turned to leave, but a cold hand on his ankle stopped him. He stared down at him.

“Don’t leave,” he said quietly.

Geoff’s frown faded, and he nodded. “Alright. But you need to get up, I’m not gonna sit here and accompany a sloth.”

“I’m thirsty.”

“No shit.” Geoff bent down and pulled at Gavin’s eyelid. “Goddamn, looks like it’s been days. I’m gonna call Joel, have him bring by an emergency pack on his way to work.”

Gavin shook his head. “No, I’m fine, really. Plain synth should be fine.” He struggled to get to his feet and stretched. “See? Fine.”

Geoff watched as he stumbled to the bathroom, then pulled out his phone and dialed. “Joel? Geoff. You were right, he’s starving in here.”

“How bad?” Joel’s voice on the other end was worried.

“Gonna need an emergency pack, maybe two. His fridge was stocked with synth when I checked on him a couple days ago, I don’t—” Geoff turned and suddenly saw the garbage can. He walked over and frowned.

“Geoff? You there?”

“Fuck me,” Geoff said, wiping a hand over his mouth. “He threw it all away.”

“When was the last time he ate? Do you know?”

Geoff ran over the days on his fingers. “I restocked his fridge on Thursday and it’s Monday now, but I personally haven’t seen him drink anything since… Tuesday.”

“Six days. Goddamn.”

“He asked me to stay, Joel. What the hell does that mean?”

“Might be trying to play it off, pretend it’s not so bad. I’ll stop by with a couple emergency packs. Gonna have to watch him more closely, make sure he eats properly.”

Geoff glanced to the bathroom. “Why would he do this? Vampires don’t die from starvation.”

“Starving vampires turn feral.”

Geoff’s stomach dropped. “That’s suicide.”

“It’s as close as vampires can get, and if his instincts want it, it’ll happen.”

“I’ll stay with him. Get here as fast as you can, okay?”

“Yup.” Joel hung up.

Geoff pocketed his phone and walked to the bathroom, chewing his lip as he watched the skinny blond spike up his hair.

“So what do you want to do today?” Gavin asked, catching his gaze in the mirror. “I had an idea for a Let’s Build.”

“You didn’t hear my phone call?” Geoff asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

“I had an idea for this thing, right, with a lava trough at the bottom, and then we make a pool above it with that sign trick, and we run an obstacle course, yeah?”

“Gavin, we already made that, it’s Hop Til You Drop.” He stepped closer. “Are you okay?”

The vampire’s eyes were manic. “Everything’s fine, Geoffy.”

Geoff reached out and grabbed Gavin’s arm, then pulled him in for a hug. He pressed Gavin’s head against his shoulder, and closed his eyes, trying to force back the prickling tears.

_Please, don’t let it be too late._


	7. Chapter 7

 Joel walked into Kara’s house and slammed the door. “Kara?”

“Kitchen!” she called out.

He jogged into the kitchen, and Kara turned to him. “Jeez, Joel, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

He grabbed her shoulders. “Have you ever heard of a vampire leaving its mate?”

Kara stared at him, shocked. “Never, not once. The only time a vampire would go against his mate is if he turned feral.”

“What about when a mate dies?”

“Are you alright? Your instincts—” Kara reached up to touch Joel’s face but he grabbed her hand.

“Kara. What happens to a vampire when his mate dies?”

“They’ll stop eating, starve, turn feral.” She gasped. “Did something happen to Gavin?”

“What’s wrong with Gavin?” Ray said from the doorway.

The two older vampires snapped their heads around to look at him, and Joel chewed his lip. “Gavin hasn’t eaten in a week.”

Ray’s face fell, and Kara pushed herself out of Joel’s grasp to run to Ray’s side. She eased him into a chair and sat next to him.

“He’s showing feral tendencies. I brought some emergency packs to his place but he won’t eat, not for Geoff, not for me, not Griffon, nothing. Wouldn’t even take synth.”

“Emergency packs?” Ray’s eyebrows furrowed together.

“Oversized packs of human blood that have been enhanced with extra cells and vitamins. Gatorade for  vampires.” Kara stroked his arm.

“So what do we do?” Ray mumbled.

“Geoff’s transporting him to your place now, and once night hits I’m bringing you. If you can’t get him to come around, we’re gonna have to resort to more desperate measures.” Joel sat down across from Kara and Ray.

“Like what?” Ray looked to Kara.

“I’d rather not—” she started, but he slammed his hand on the table, making it audibly crack.

Joel reached out and grabbed his wrist. “If you can’t get Gavin to eat something tonight, I am going to break his neck and bring him to the hospital where they’ll force-feed him through a tube in his nose. And if when his neck is healed he’s still showing signs, we’re going to have to kill him.”

Ray choked and covered his mouth with both hands. “Kara—” he said through his fingers.

“Shh, baby, I’m here and Joel’s here and we won’t let anything happen.” She got up and went to the fridge.

Joel watched Ray squeeze his eyes shut and begin rocking in his chair, clutching his stomach like a child with a bellyache. He opened his mouth to ask what was wrong when the feelings crashed over him like a wave. “I didn’t know your instincts were this strong,” he whispered.

Kara pulled one of Ray’s hands away and slid a blood pack into it. “Since we separated them they’ve gotten stronger, but he hasn’t had a complete slip like that first one either. Your A positive theory seems to be working.”

They watched Ray rip the top off the pack and suck it down, and he threw it onto the floor. “Goddamn, Joel, don’t do that,” he whined, wiping his mouth. “You can’t just say things like that to any mate. I almost knocked your face off your head.” He stared at his hands, willing them not to shake.

Kara pushed them aside and climbed into his lap, cradling his head on her chest. “It’s alright now. Everything’s gonna be okay.”

“We’re hoping being in your place with you helps him decide to eat. If he doesn’t do it by morning…” Joel trailed off.

Ray frowned. “And what’ll happen to me if he dies?”

Kara started running her fingers through his hair. “You let us worry about that.”

“I can’t do that, Kara. If he dies and I turn feral, I could run amok and wreck half the city before you get me. I want to have a plan.”

Kara tried to say something but Joel interrupted her. “Kid’s right. We need to be ready.”

Ray stared at Joel. “In the event of Gavin’s death, Joel, as my alpha, please…” He swallowed and closed his eyes.

“KILL ME.”


	8. Chapter 8

Ray charged up the stairs ahead of Joel and Kara and burst into the apartment.

“Bedroom,” Geoff said, tossing Ray a pack as he passed.

He went to try the knob on the door but it was locked, and he simply twisted it off and kicked the door open, running inside.

Geoff turned to Joel and Kara in the kitchen and sighed. “Still not a drop. When we got here he played a little bit of Trials with me but then claimed he didn’t feel well and went to lie down. He locked the door before I could follow him in.”

Kara’s ears twitched and she bit back a sob. “Listen to them.”

Geoff crept over to the door and listened close; Ray was cooing at Gavin like he would to an infant. “Shh, sweetheart, I’m here, I’m not going anywhere.”

“You left me.”

“I had to. You’re not well, Gavin. You need to get better and it means you need to eat.”

“I don’t want it. I don’t want the pain of you leaving me.”

“So you’re gonna hurt me by leaving me instead? Please, just a sip. For me.”

Kara and Joel joined Geoff near the door and peeked around the frame. Gavin was lying across the bed, and Ray was kneeling on the floor near his head.

“You left me for her. You left me for a coven member. You don’t want me.”

“That’s nonsense and you know it.” Ray swept some hair out of Gavin’s face. “I’m a brute. It means risk and trouble and a lot of hard work on both our parts. I can’t do it if you won’t.”

“Why not?”

“I became a vampire for you. What good is going through my training if you’re gonna just turn feral on me?”

Gavin rolled away from Ray. “Just leave me.”

“Never.”

Joel walked away from the door and sat down. “May as well get comfortable, I promised him he’d have the night.”

Geoff scratched his head. “You guys gonna be okay on your own for a while? I need something to eat and I want to see my girls.”

Kara patted him on the back. “If we need anything else we’ll call Monty and Miles. You’ve done everything you can. Thank you.”

Geoff gave Kara a quick hug, then scooted out the door. Kara sighed and sat next to Joel, curling next to him like a cat and snuggling her head into his chest.

He stared down at her. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, although it’d be better if you put your arm around me.”

“No.”

“Spoilsport.” She stuck her tongue out at him and closed her eyes.

Joel grabbed the remote from the couch and clicked on the TV, desperate to drown out the noise from the bedroom.

———

It was getting close to morning. Ray emerged from the bedroom once for a pack for himself, but went back without saying much.

Joel had long since given up on the TV, turning it off and pulling up an audiobook on his phone instead. Kara had gotten bored and impulsively cleaned the kitchen, then moved on to the bathroom.

Monty had shown up around 3AM for moral support and backup in case Ray failed, but Miles was busy working on a project and couldn’t come.

It was an involuntary shudder that prodded Joel to turn his audiobook off, and he chewed his lip at the sound of Ray’s voice.

“GAVIN. DRINK.”

“GET AWAY FROM ME.”

“GAVIN, DRINK!”

There was a smash in the bedroom, and Monty leapt up from the couch first, bounding to the door and looking in, Joel and Kara close behind.

The mattress had been flipped up against the wall, and Gavin was lying on his back on the floor, with Ray straddling his chest, pinning his arms down with his knees.

“YOU TOLD ME ONCE YOU’D DO ANYTHING FOR ME. DRINK.”

“LET ME UP.”

“I WILL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU AND I WILL SAVE YOU. DRINK.”

“NO.”

“GAVIN. YOU WILL DRINK THIS.”

Kara was shaking and looking around, eyes wide with panic. “Joel, his instincts—”

“I know, I feel it too,” he whispered to her.

“FUCK YOU AND FUCK OFF.”

Monty looked at his companions. “Standoff. Gavin is the elder but Ray is more powerful.”

“What do we do?” Joel asked.

“Wait to see who has the weaker will.”

Ray’s eyes were wide and glassy, and he snorted. “GAVIN DAVID FREE, YOU DRINK THIS GODDAMN PACK RIGHT NOW.”

“WHY SHOULD I?!”

“BECAUSE JOEL WILL KILL ME IF YOU DON’T.”

Joel shook at the mention of his name; he hoped Ray never challenged him for alpha.

Gavin’s jaw dropped. “You lie.”

“I could never lie to you.” Ray cupped Gavin’s face. “If you don’t drink this now, you will turn completely feral and we will have to rip your head from your body and burn your remains. Joel promised he’d do the same to me.”

“Is it true?” Gavin asked, craning his head to the door.

“Every word,” Joel said quietly.

Gavin closed his eyes and heaved a sigh.

“I’ve been a vampire for three months, Gavin. There’s so much I haven’t seen or done and if we die then I will never do it. You won’t be able to take me swimming, don’t you remember how you wanted to bring me to the lake so we could swim to the bottom?”

The Brit choked on a sob.

“You’ll never get to see me in the sun because I won’t ever be in it. Neither of us have seen the mark I left on Michael’s arm and if we both die we never will.”

Gavin tried to turn his head but Ray grabbed him by the chin and held him steady.

“X-Ray and Vav will cease to exist if you decide to leave me, and X-Ray can’t exist alone.”

“Stop, please,” Gavin cried.

“NO.” The walls reverberated around them, and the three vampires in the door cowered. “Gavin, I love you, and I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you. You’re the one that’s going to decide how long it is.”

Kara slid to the floor and started sobbing, while Joel and Monty were frozen in place.

Long minutes passed, and Joel didn’t dare blink in case he missed something. The two boys were completely still, staring into each other’s eyes, Ray with Gavin’s chin in one hand and the pack in the other.

“So what is it, Gavino?” Ray whispered, barely audible.

Gavin swallowed. “I’m thirsty, Ray. Oh God, I am so thirsty.”

Ray leaned back and sat on the floor, then helped Gavin up to a sitting position. “Take it slow, don’t want you to be sick,” Ray said calmly.

Monty, Joel, and Kara heaved a collective sigh as Gavin drank deeply from the pack before Ray pulled it away, tutting at him to wait a moment before having the rest. Joel sank to the floor and wrapped an arm around Kara, and she piled into his lap and wept openly.

Ray stood and righted the mattress, smoothing out the covers, then gently lifted Gavin from the floor onto it and snuggled next to him. “There, love, everything’s going to be all right now,” he whispered to him.

“My brain is foggy,” Gavin moaned, burying his face into Ray’s chest.

Monty squatted down and looked at Joel. “Give him a couple hours, then give him another emergency pack. After that we can switch to human blood until he’s back to normal.”

Joel nodded. “After that?”

“We wait to see if his brain recovers. If it does, then great, we continue as planned. If not…” Monty looked over his shoulder. “We lose them both.”


	9. Chapter 9

Joel sat in his place on the couch and looked down at Kara; the little blond was lying down with her head on his thigh, eyes closed.

“You’re a snuggler,” he said to her.

“Took you this long to figure it out?” she asked without opening her eyes.

“I want to ask you something, but I don’t want you to get upset.” His eyebrows knit together.

“Ask away, I’m an open book.”

“Asking vampires about former covens is a risky venture.”

Her eyes snapped open and she stared at him. “What do you want to know?”

“Gavin’s symptoms. Are they like your alpha’s when he went feral?”

She frowned. “…feels wrong to tell my current about my former.”

“I’m asking, and it’s important.” He gently swept her bangs out of her face. “Please.”

She licked her lips and sat up. “Frederick was very old. He was 431 before he started showing signs, and even then he had lucid moments for years. He made it to 437 before we…” She swallowed and shook her head. “Can’t think about it.”

Joel nodded. “And Gavin?”

She heaved a sigh, then nodded. “The brain fog and headaches, Frederick had them too. They got more and more frequent as his consciousness got worse and worse.” She wiped a hand over her mouth and rested her hand at her throat.

He reached over and patted her knee. “Do you remember the party at the Ramseys? At the end, when Ray got confused; Gavin reminds me a lot of that.  What’re your thoughts?”

She thought for a minute, then nodded. “I think brain fog has to do with the consciousness fighting the instincts. Being feral means one’s instincts have gotten out of control, so it makes sense to me.”

They stared at each other for a moment, and Joel coughed. “Would you agree that if we notice Gavin’s brain fog improving that it’s a sign he’s getting better?”

Kara nodded. “That’s what I was just thinking. But if it suddenly disappears and he gets quiet, we know it’s too late.”

Joel stared towards the bedroom and pursed his lips. “Well, at least the bad signs will be clear, ‘cause right now I’m confused as hell.”

“Can I ask you a question now?” she asked quietly.

He nodded. “Of course.”

“How’d you get this?” She grabbed his wrist and pointed to a small spot on the side of his hand. “It’s a venom marking. I know you had a previous coven but you burned the rest of your mark off. Why’d you leave this spot?”

“When she marked me, she lingered, and when it burned I jerked my hand away and hit her in the mouth. She wasn’t pleased.” He pressed his lips together in a thin line. “I had forgotten about it.”

“Why’d you leave?” Her eyes were wide.

“I left because she was deliberately lying to the rest of us. She turned me against my will and taught me to hunt humans. I found out about synth and animal blood on accident and when I confronted her, she just laughed. I burned off my mark in front of her.”

“Yikes. And she just let you leave?” Kara’s eyebrows furrowed.

He nodded. “The game was up, and she was bored with me. I was only with her a few years but it was far too long. Only good thing I got out of it was multiple languages.”

She scooted closer. “Frederick turned me without consent. I had no family and worked a shitty job so when I woke up I wasn’t mad. He was so glad I was a tease, he treated me like a daughter, we hunted together constantly, it was wonderful. It’s why I quit humans when he died - I couldn’t do it without him. I’m thankful it happened while I was young enough to fully switch.”

“Same here. I can’t imagine what it must be like to be Monty - not wanting to eat humans but  _needing_  that blood to survive.” Joel shook his head.

“At least he’ll have a companion in Ray now.” Kara leaned in and placed her head on Joel’s chest and started humming softly.

Joel stared down at her again, then slipped his arm around her.

“Told you this would be more comfortable,” she giggled at him, and he scoffed.

“I just don’t want my arm to go numb this time.”

“That’s what they all say.”


	10. Chapter 10

There was a soft knock on the door frame. “Ray? Michael’s here. He brought something for you.” Kara smiled. “Come on.”

Ray stood up slowly and walked into the living room, trying to ignore Gavin’s wails behind him as Kara took his place.

“Hey,” Michael called from the kitchen. “Anything?”

The brunet shook his head sadly. “Not a single moment. Leaving the room just causes this shit. I’m afraid it’s gonna kill me long before Joel has to.”

Michael frowned. “No one is going to kill anyone.”

Ray wiped a hand over his face. “I’m sorry. Kara said you brought something?”

He set a sweater on the counter. “Lindsay’s been wearing this the last few days.”

Michael jumped back when Ray bolted to him and picked it up. “Mmmm,” the vampire moaned, clutching the sweater close and drawing a deep breath. “She smells so good…”

“Hey, remember, we talked about this. No gnawing on my wife.” He chuckled and pushed his sleeves up to his elbows.

Ray caught a glimpse of Michael’s wrist out of the corner of his eye. “I never apologized for marking you,” he whispered.

“And don’t you dare try it, either. I should’ve been marked ages ago. I’m glad it was you though.” Michael smirked. “Come on, you know me. I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it anyway.”

“It was wrong—”

“It was INSTINCT.” Michael furrowed his eyebrows. “Look, it’s over, alright? I’m not mad about it. I’m not even mad you tried to eat Lindsay. I’m mad because you’re trying to pull this ‘pity me’ bullshit. It’s not like you.”

Ray realized he was wringing the sweater in his hands and set it on the counter. “Sometimes I wonder if turning really was the best choice.”

“Just because things are rough now doesn’t mean they’re gonna be shitty forever. You get through this bullshit, and you’re gonna have 300 years of happily ever after. That’s a lot more than the 50 I’m gonna get, and that’s if I’m lucky and Lindsay doesn’t realize she’s too good for me.”

“You think so?”

“I fucking know so. You and Gavin are great together and I was an idiot for being against it. So come on, let’s get your shit together. Here’s the sweater, you ride the instinct high off that for a couple days, and then I’ll come trade it for a fresh one, alright?”

Ray laughed and nodded. “Alright.”

“Lindsay’s looking forward to seeing you again. You pull this mopey crap in front of her and shit’s gonna go down Jersey style in here. Got it?” Michael smiled and reached his hand out.

Ray shook it heartily. “Yes sir.”

“Where’s Ray?!” Gavin moaned from the bedroom.

Michael frowned as Ray’s face fell. “I’m sorry,” the human said suddenly.

“Me too,” he replied. “You better go before he comes out here looking for me. Thanks for bringing the sweater.”

Michael nodded once and ducked out quickly without saying goodbye.

Ray leaned heavily on the counter, trying to suppress the sobs as he listened to Gavin cry for him and Kara doing her best to soothe him.


	11. Chapter 11

Ray laid next to Gavin, lightly brushing his fingers over his eyebrows, watching the green eyes flick back and forth. Every so often Gavin would laugh and talk to himself, but it was clear he wasn’t really there.

Kara came in with two packs. “Here kids, drink up.”

“Thanks Kara,” Ray said quietly as he sat up. He drank his quickly and handed it back to her.

“…kind is it?” Gavin mumbled.

“It’s some of Ray’s A positive. We’re out of synth and Joel won’t be by with more until later.” She smiled. “You’ll like it.”

He drank it down and threw the empty on the floor. Kara scooped it up, mumbling about staining the carpet, and left the room quickly.

Ray watched as Gavin’s face turned sour. “You alright?”

“Why…” He squinted and shook his head. “You broke my elbow. Geoff brought me to his house and tossed me into the apartment. I was pouting…”

“Gavin?” Ray leaned forward and held his hand.

“Why are we home?” he whispered. “And why do I have such a bloody headache?”

Ray choked and clasped a hand over his mouth. “You’re lucid!”

“Why wouldn’t I be—” Gavin stared at him. “My instincts flared. I let it happen because I was angry. I woke up here.”

“Gavino, it’s gonna be okay,” Ray said, hugging him tightly.

“Ray, talk to me. How long did I starve? ” Gavin asked, pushing him away. “How much time have I lost?”

“You went without eating for eight days.” Ray frowned.

“And when did you break my elbow?” Gavin’s eyes were glassy.

Ray swallowed. “Nearly three weeks ago.”

“I’ve been feral for three weeks?”

Ray held back a sob and nodded.

Kara looked in on the boys and gasped. “Oh, Gavin, it’s—”

He nodded. “I know, I know.” He reached out and held Ray’s face. “Do you feel it? I’m gonna slip back in a minute. But I’m here. I’m fighting. Don’t let Joel kill me.”

“I won’t, I won’t,” Ray gasped, grabbing Gavin’s wrists.

“I love you,” Gavin whispered.

“I miss you,” Ray replied.

Gavin’s expression went blank, and he blinked a few times. “My head hurts,” he wailed, throwing himself into the pillows.

Kara rushed to Ray’s side and held him as he started relentlessly sobbing. “Shh, sweetie, it’s gonna be okay.”

“He was here, Kara, Gavin was here, fuck…” He wept into the crook of her elbow.

“Look at the good news, we got him. Even though it was short, it was something. Gavin’s still in there and we’re gonna get him back as long as we stick through.” She patted his head. “He gave us hope.”

Ray stared up at her. “Do you… do you think it was the human blood that triggered it?”

She pursed her lips. “You know, maybe it was. I’ll call Joel, have him bring some spares, maybe we can get him again.” She kissed the top of his head. “Stay with him, okay?”

“Always.” He watched Kara leave, and he stretched out next to Gavin, and began lightly stroking his head.

“Always…”


	12. Chapter 12

“You’ve been lucid almost twenty minutes now.”

“Almost long enough for a quickie.”

Ray scoffed and pushed Gavin back onto the bed. “I went outside for twenty minutes this morning. It’s really going well.”

“I’m so glad you’ve never blistered. It hurts.”

“Joel told me you cried.”

“Damn straight I cried, it seared nearly down to the bone. You’d cry too.”

———

“We’ve gotten thirty minutes out of him twice today. Twice! He’s never been able to come out twice.” Kara smiled.

“The human blood is healing him. I’m not sure we’ll be able to get him back on synth fully though. He’ll need a donor card like Ray.” Monty crossed his arms.

“At least he’ll be able to drink anything. Ray’s A positive is so specific. When I did the pickup this morning the nurse warned me that we may have to switch clinics.” Miles frowned.

“We should be able to wean him down though - right now he needs it for his training. Living on his own, he won’t need so much.” Joel nodded. “He should be okay.”

———

“Goddamn, Ray, look at you all standing in the sun.” Michael smirked. “Almost forgot you were brown.”

“It’s not like I’ll get any browner. You bring the sweater?” Ray chewed his lip.

“You illin’? Need a fix? Feeling that twinge in your nose, gotta get that familiar scent?” Michael laughed, tossing him a bag. “It’s just a shirt, I hope it’s enough.”

Ray cracked open the bag and took a deep sniff. “Even fresh shirts smell weak to me now. Kara thinks maybe next week instead of a shirt you can bring Lindsay.”

Michael nodded. “If Lindsay’s ready, I’ll gladly bring her to see you.”

———

“I’m sorry I missed the end of the movie,” Gavin apologized, sighing.

“We knew it was pushing it. I’m not mad.” Ray shrugged.

“It’s not like I didn’t know Batman wouldn’t win anyway.” The Brit laughed.

“Two hours is amazing though, Gavin. You’re doing so well.” He intertwined his fingers between his mate’s skinny ones. “Things will be back to normal soon enough.”

“I can’t wait.”

———

The apartment was filled with vampires, and they all watched the door intently as they listened to Michael and Lindsay climb the stairs.

“If I flare—”

Gavin shushed Ray with a finger to his lips. “We’re going to take care of you. This is our coven. We won’t let anything happen to either of you. I promise.”

“Anchor me,” Ray whispered, and Gavin grabbed his marked wrist and squeezed almost tight enough to break the bone.

There was a soft knock at the door, and the Joneses walked in. “Hey,” Lindsay said quietly, waving to everyone.

Ray stood up quickly, and he felt everyone’s eyes burning into him as they watched. “Hey,” he replied.

“You okay?” she whispered. Michael stepped closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

He swallowed and nodded. “You, uh, you smell great,” he said, stumbling over his words, “I don’t trust myself to come give you a hug or anything though.”

She smiled. “I’m glad to see you.”

Gavin stood up and jogged to her side. “Just because he can’t hug you doesn’t mean I’m not allowed to!” He swept her up in his arms.

She laughed loudly and patted him on the back. “I miss you, Gavin.”

The living room let out a collective sigh, and Ray flopped down on the couch in relief.

———

“You had an episode.” Ray frowned.

Gavin sighed. “Fuck. First one in three days.”

“Monty thinks you’re trying to wean too fast.”

He nodded. “He’s probably right.”

“Geoff stopped by while you were out. Said he’s comfortable enough with your progress to take you back. When you’re ready. I mean, we don’t want to rush things.”

The blond chuckled. “You don’t want me to leave.”

“You anchor me better than anyone else can. They help, but you suppress it so much more. I don’t want to risk anything.”

Gavin held his hand. “Ray, there’s going to be times in our lives where we’re separated for various reasons. We can’t count on us being together all the time. You need to learn control without me.”

“Last time we were separated I almost lost you.”

“But look how far we’ve both come!” Gavin grabbed him by the shoulders. “I have better control of my instincts than ever, and Lindsay hung out here for two hours yesterday before you had to ask her to leave. We’re so close! We have to take this last step.”

Ray sighed shakily. “You’re right.”

“We need to trust our coven. They would never harm us or steer us wrong, you know that.”

“Anchor me.”

Gavin grabbed his wrist and pressed it between his hands. “Just a little longer, and then we’ll have our three hundred years, right?”

“I love you,” Ray said suddenly.

“I love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

Joel walked into the conference room and shut the door behind him. At the table sat the Ramseys, the Joneses, and the vampires - including Gavin and Ray.

“Everyone here?” he asked the room.

“Burnie couldn’t make it, had a conference call, but said he doesn’t think he needs to be here,” Geoff piped up, “so yeah, this is everyone.”

Joel sat at the head of the table. “Kara, update us on Ray, please.”

She smiled widely. “Ray’s standard six months is up, but because he’s a brute he’s gonna need careful monitoring until he’s a year. We’re on track with the sun training, he’s gotten great control of his instincts, and I think that if he’s comfortable with it I can start bringing him to the office.”

“Agreed,” Monty interrupted. “Introducing the anchoring technique has cut down a lot on his blood consumption. It’s not nearly as effective at suppressing the instincts, but I think it’s better that way - allows Ray to feel and evaluate.”

Ray nodded. “I like it better too. I’m more in control.”

“Are you willing to come back to work yet?” Joel furrowed his eyebrows.

“I’m gonna stay today to record a let’s play, but I think I need a little more time with Lindsay outside of work before I come back permanently. Better safe than sorry.” He smiled at Lindsay and she nodded.

“Alright, I can agree to that.” He turned to Geoff. “You said you’re ready to take Gavin home?”

“Do I still need to? I mean, the reason I was going to seems to be better.” He pointed at the blond. “Look, he’s calmer than ever.”

“I think it’s important for us to spend time apart.” Gavin looked to Ray. “I can’t always be the one to anchor him, and he can’t always be there to help me if I have an episode.”

“Speaking of episodes,” Miles interrupted, leaning forward, “how are things going?”

“Headaches are better, brain fog is better, it’s been a week since my last one and I can kind of recognize when one is going to happen.” Gavin looked around. “I’m really sorry I was such a bother.”

Lindsay reached out and grasped his hand. “You’re just doing for your mate what the rest of us would do for ours. No one’s mad.”

“Thanks Lindsay.”

Kara laughed and everyone stared at her. “I’m sorry, guys, I’m just happy. This is how a coven should be though. We’re not just coworkers or friends, we’re a family. I love it!”

Michael rolled his eyes. “This is so gay.”

“You’re gay.”

“Shut up Gavin.”

“Now now, that’s enough, children.” Griffon smiled, knocking the table.

“Anyone else want to add anything?” Joel looked around.

No one said anything, so Joel cleared his throat. “Okay. Looks like all that’s left is plan of attack. Kara?”

“I’m taking Ray home with me, he’ll work from there until he’s comfortable coming into the office.”

“Geoff?”

“Gavin’s going to be staying with us in the house, I’ll be driving him to work, and he’ll be well supervised.”

“And you two?” Joel looked at the two mates.

Ray turned to Gavin, and when he nodded, he turned back to Joel. “We’re ready.”

“Then meeting adjourned.” Joel stood from the table and everyone started drifting out, leaving Ray and Gavin alone for the moment.

“I’m really gonna miss you,” Ray said quietly.

“Missing me because I’m across town is a lot better than missing me because I’m an incoherent babbling feral idiot.” He leaned in and nuzzled Ray’s face. “I’ll come take you on a date in a couple days, okay?”

Ray smiled and nodded. “Okay.”

“Come on, morons, you’ve got three hundred years to be lovey, we’ve gotta get this let’s play recorded before 5!” Michael shouted from the Achievement Hunter office.

The two vampires laughed and walked next door, and things were just as they should be.


End file.
